Fantasy Friends: Teeny Genie
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: It's Teeny's first day of school and she's about to meet 5 very fun friends!
1. Default Chapter

Candy Dandy!  
  
It was a really fun day today. I awoke bright and early full of energy. Infact I was so energetic I woke up in the middle of the night and packed for my first day of grade three! My parents weren't too energetic about it.  
  
My name is Teeny Genie by the way! I live in a world you may not have heard of. It's inhabited by many genies, some good, and others bad. Daddy works for the head Gin, and hopes for a raise some day. Mummy says there's a better chance of the sky collapsing before that happens.Tee-hee!  
  
I arrived in the "real world" at six o'clock. No one was there yet, so I ran around chasing rabbits till the second student arrived. He said his name was Willem, the greatest Warlock to ever live. Oh, and that he's going to take over the world or something.  
  
Soon more and more students came! Teachers too. I hugged and kissed my yawning mother bye-bye and ran after the others into the Giant Oak tree which was our school. As soon as I headed in I accidentally bumped into a floating Mergirl. She strangely had glossy wings and a golden halo.  
  
"Oh, please forgive me," she half-whispered sweetly, I could barely hear her. "I seem to be lost."  
  
I giggled, slapping her on the back of her tail. "No biggy! Come on, let's get the hall, my big brother told me all about this place! Candy-dandy!"  
  
"Candy.?"  
  
I grabbed her tail and ran as fast as I could (I'm a really cool athlete, did I mention that?). When we arrived at the hall all of the kids were sitting on the ground.staring at us. The Mergirl floated to the ground, eyes spinning.  
  
"Teeny Genie?" Called out the old Elf standing on the stage. He looked very gruff and old, so many wrinkles.  
  
"Sorry Mr.Mr.Mr...um." His wrinkles were so darn distracting.  
  
"Mr. Snottlewood," he simply said with an embarrassed cough.  
  
The students giggled. He seemed cross. Do you blame them? It's a really funny name!  
  
The Mergirl and I took seats near the back and sat for hours and hours while the teachers talked until it all sounded like blah, blah, blah. Finally our classes were divided. The Mergirl, who got around to telling me her name was Angela, was placed in the same class as me. The other four in my class were just as fun as her!  
  
In our small class was a third girl, a book loving Leprechaun named Clover O'Luck. She seemed more interested in her books than talking.  
  
The class also had three boys. First I'll tell you about the cool and silent Centaur, Cedric!  
  
"Call me C - always," he reminded us. Oh yeah, C.  
  
Also was Willem, that weirdo, who immediately sat at the back, eyeing everyone suspiciously. So, so weird.  
  
Lastly was a scruffy looking Troll named Theobald.er.Theo. He preferred to chew on the legs of his chair, rather than sit on it. I could tell the six of us would be the best of friends!  
  
"Nobody touch me," warned C, folding his arms.  
  
Theo looked up from his gnawing. "Who'd want to touch you horse-boy? I bet you have fleas! Heh!"  
  
C smirked. "Look who's talking."  
  
Angela flapped her wings, causing Clover's books to go flying across the room. Clover stamped her greet boot. "Do you mind?!"  
  
Angela blushed, giggling. "I'm ever so sorry!" Angela's halo brightened, it was so cute! Clover didn't seem to notice though.  
  
Willem surveyed everyone from the back of the room.  
  
"Will, stop being weird!" I called out with a laugh.  
  
Willem stood up, raising his wand high. "Hear me! I, Willem Bigmouth Goober Warlock the 67th shall take over this world some day, so you may as well give up and be my willing slaves now!"  
  
Everyone stared at him blinking, then we went on with what we were doing, completely ignoring him.  
  
Our new teacher entered soon after. She was young and energetic like me. She was a little on the tiny side. Not tiny like a lamp or hedgehog. Try eraser tiny. She was.um.a fairy. A teeny, tiny fairy.  
  
"I am Miss Petaldust, a magical morning to you class!"  
  
"A magical morning to you, teacher," we all replied.  
  
The morning lesson was spent learning about space and stuff, and what stars really are. But I was too distracted by three raccoons outside, so I missed what stars really are and still say they're glow in the dark stickers.  
  
I was excited when recess came. I sat near the rainbow fountain with Clover and Angela.  
  
"Could you please eat quieter, Teeny?" Asked Clover, who was reading her math book - I'm beginning to think she's weirder than Willem.  
  
"Sorry," I offered, gulping down the apple core.  
  
"Gross!"  
  
Angela nibbled on fairy bread, her wings flapping with delight.  
  
"Darn it!" Wailed Clover. "You made me lose my page! Angela, if you don't control your wings I'll glue them together."  
  
Angela gasped, fainting it shock, tail up.  
  
"You know Clover, for a Leprechaun.you have the worst luck!" I giggled.  
  
Clover clenched her teeth and threw her book into her backpack. "I am going to play on the high bars, excuse me."  
  
After recess Miss Petaldust passed around pictures of the constellations. I played join the dots with them. She said they were very pretty.but not what the point of the lesson was. But hey, I was ready for art class! Tee-hee!  
  
I also made a paper airplane and zoomed it at my table. It accidentally flew out of my hand.really it did! It flew around the room, landing in C's cool blue hair. He looked over at me. I thought he was going to frown, but he smiled and threw it back to me.  
  
I spent lunch time surveying Willem surveying everyone else. He was knelt behind a bench with binoculars spying the playground. So I sat behind him. Clover said earlier I should have done it from a safe distance, but I much prefer front row seats!  
  
Willem watched everyone intensely. That is until he heard me breathing. Slowly he turned around, pulling a sour face. He shrieked at my wide smile, and banged into the bench behind him.  
  
"What is your problem?!" He demanded.  
  
I grinned like a kitty. "Ditto to you Will!"  
  
"That is none of your concern you crazy Genie!" He rudely snapped.  
  
I scratched my head. I was so often called "crazy" I had begun to wonder what the word meant. As I pondered the word, a few screams in the playfield blasted me back to reality. Quickly, I grabbed Willem's binoculars and took a look-see!  
  
"Hey.ack.stop.that!" He choked.  
  
To my horror the high bars were swaying around dangerously. Three little kids, and one my age.who looked surprisingly like Clover.were hanging onto the wooden bars, screaming as it wobbled. I spied Theo creeping away, wood crumbs all over his face. The culprit!  
  
"Willy, since you're weird and allegedly evil, go and punish Theo the best you can!" I ordered, sounding very awesome indeed!  
  
Willem gasped for breath. "O.K."  
  
I left him and sped toward the high bars, knocking over on-lookers. I stopped directly infront of the bars, peering up. Clover was huddled in fear, clinging to a bar.  
  
"Wow Clover, you really are unlucky!" I giggled.  
  
Clover trembled, looking down at me with one eye. "H.h.help me!"  
  
I nodded. "Make a wish, any wish!" I sang.  
  
"Don't joke with me," she wept.  
  
"I'm not joking," I implored. "I'm a Genie, remember? My power is weak because I'm still only a little girl, but with your combined luck energy as a Leprechaun it should enhance it.or something."  
  
".What are you talking about?!"  
  
I gulped and scratched my head. "I really don't know.but let's try it anyway! Candy-dandy! Make a wish."  
  
Clover's bottom lip quivered. "I wish.I wish we wouldn't fall on the ground!"  
  
"Soda pop and caramel, sugar tarts and fairy floss are all very handy, but I always prefer dandy candy," I chanted, purple light surrounding me.  
  
Clover and the other three fell through the air. I gasped. "Oh no, my power wasn't strong enough!" I closed my eyes, scared to see the squashed students.  
  
There was a tugging on my pants. I opened an eye, peering down a Mushroom boy. "Thank-you Miss Genie."  
  
A large purple pillow had broken their fall. Clover was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand I did notice a whining Theo tied upside-down to a tree, being taunted with a piece of bark by a snickering Willem. OK, Willy's still weird, but he's sure clever.or just evil.  
  
I saw Clover again in our afternoon lesson, she was very quiet, and didn't seem to mind whenever Angela would knock over her books. She was so spacey. I was so busy watching her I didn't even notice Theo munching on one of my chair legs.  
  
"Owy!" I cried out, rubbing my bottom after my chair gave out.  
  
At the end of the school day I met with Clover, who was met by her grandmother.who had as much wrinkles as Mr. Snottlewood, maybe more!  
  
"Are you candy-dandy?" I asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. Thanks for your help, Teeny." She smiled. "Maybe I am more luckier than I thought."  
  
"Maybe," I giggled.  
  
"Mama!" I heard a soft cry. Angel flew by, tripping us over. She bounded into her mother's arms, a floating angel Human.  
  
"Yep, maybe," sighed Clover.  
  
"Candy.dandy." 


	2. Shining And Sparkling

Shining and Sparkling  
  
I pushed away some branches, and watched a gnome setting a centaur trap. After he had finished tying the ropes I leaped into the clearing. The gnome was so surprised he fell back into the ropes, caught and left dangling from a tree branch.  
  
"Good morning George," I greeted.  
  
"Darn you Horse-brat!" He growled.  
  
I snickered, tugging on his beard. "You'll never outsmart a Centaur, especially the mighty Prince C."  
  
"Cedric!" My mother called out.  
  
I stomped my hoof in protest. "Don't call me Cedric! It's C, Mother, C!"  
  
My fourth oldest brother walked me to school. It seemed like a nice enough day, maybe good for a hunt after school. Miss Petaldust told us the day before we'd get to do some craft. I liked the idea of craft, just not with my classmates.  
  
At the gate I was welcomed by Teeny, an over-hypo Genie. She's a nice girl, just a tad spacey. Leering behind her I spied Willem, a Warlock with a thing about spying and world domination.  
  
As I arrived in class Theobald, or rather Theo, a scruffy Troll, was chewing the ends of the teacher's desk. I sighed, grabbing him by the back of his furry vest, and dropping him into his chair.  
  
Clover, our resident overachieving Leprechaun, and Angela, a Mergirl Angel, were trying on each other's lip gloss. It was nice to see them getting along.  
  
"Oh no, my nail polish!" Cried Clover in horror. A bottle of gold polish seeping along her desk.  
  
Angela gasped, her halo dimming. "I'm ever so sorry! I cannot control my wings yet."  
  
"Oh! I am going to glue them one of these days! Clover huffed.  
  
As for me, I sat back cool and silent. I always do. It's a Centaur thing, especially for royals. We are born leaders after all, proud and strong. We're always dependable. It earns respect you know.  
  
"Wow, your tail is so pretty!" Giggled Teeny, knelt behind my hind legs. She was brushing my tail with a.a.purple doll's brush!  
  
"What in the twelve moons are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
Teeny went on brushing it, rubbing her cheek against it. "It's so soft and silky, just like my pony doll's at home. But it's pink and has a sparkly tail, hey, can I put sparkles in your tail too?!"  
  
"No you may not!" I yelled, horrified.  
  
But it was too late, Teeny brushed in as many pink sparkles as had. I was lost for words; I couldn't do anything about it. Miss Petaldust fluttered in. She's a fairy and a very nice teacher.  
  
"A magical morning to you class," she cheerfully welcomed.  
  
"A magical morning to you, Miss Petaldust," we responded.  
  
Teeny was immediately back in her seat on the other side of the room. I glared her way. I was still shocked by what she did, if any of my brothers found out they'd pick on me forever and a moon.  
  
"What are we going to make for craft today?" Inquired Clover, her hand raised.  
  
Miss Petaldust struggled to hold up a sock, cut and painted to look like a tiger. "We're going to make cute sock puppets!"  
  
Theo punched his desk in excitement. "Can Theo eat the sock when Miss Teacher is done?!"  
  
"Sure you can!" Giggled Teeny.  
  
Miss Petaldust laughed nervously. "Settle down class. Behind my desk is a cardboard box with everything you'll need. It's a bit heavy for a tiny woman like me, so Cedric, could you help me?"  
  
I gasped. "M.m.me?"  
  
"Yes Dear, please come here," she smiled again.  
  
My face lowered. Slowly I edged toward her desk, trying to keep my body to the side to hide my tail. I was relieved when I reached the desk. I lifted the box onto the desk and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now could you hand out everything to the class?" Miss Petaldust asked.  
  
"Me.?"  
  
"Of course you, Cedric. Now please give each person a sock, glue, buttons, wool and a paint set." She turned to the class. "Did everyone remember to bring sparkles?"  
  
"Miss, I lost mine," fakely sniffled Teeny.  
  
"Yeah, in my tail." - is what I would have liked to shout to the heavens at that moment.  
  
I gathered my courage to hand out the equipment. I was a Centaur after all, I did have to give a good example.  
  
First I gave Clover her things. She didn't notice anything till I walked by her to go to Willem. Willem cracked a large smirk, holding in a laugh. Angela blushed when she saw my tail; I guess she thought it was cute. Theo tried to take a bite of my tail, I slapped his claw away. As for Teeny, she was watching something through the window. I gave her a start by slamming her things on her desk. Good.  
  
When I returned to my desk I felt their eyes on me, it was so embarrassing! During the lesson I was more silent than usual. There was no point in chatter; they'd only use it to pick on my tail.  
  
During Recess I sat alone hiding among the giant toadstools. Well, to be honest I wasn't alone. Theo was there too, gnawing on one of the tougher toadstool stems. It felt good to know he didn't care about my tail.  
  
Class for the rest of the day was very much the same. I avoided eye contact the best I could. I also repeated what I did at Recess for Lunch.  
  
As soon as school ended I fled as fast as I could. I galloped alone; I couldn't wait for one of my brothers. Once I had run out of steam I stopped to catch my breath. As I huffed and puffed I checked out my surroundings. It was really dark, I could barely see anything. And between you and me it looked CREEPY.  
  
I could hear every rustling of the leaves, and the hooting of owls. I gulping, edging back, and remaining alert. Just then I felt something wrap around my back and front hoofs. I was tangled; I tried to kick them off. Suddenly my body was raised off the ground. I dangled upside-down.  
  
"Caught in a trap, perfect," I sarcastically spat.  
  
"Bwuhaha! Bwuhaha!" Came a familiar laugh.  
  
"Why you puny fink!" I growled. "George, I demand you release me!"  
  
The gnome jumped out from behind a tree. He held a torch, grinning with pride. "After all these years I finally caught me a Centaur! Too bad it's the worthless brat of the King, but these things happen. Maybe I can use him for bait for his juicy brothers."  
  
Tears swelled in my eyes. "I'd like to see you try!"  
  
George groomed his beard. "Hmm.what shall I cut off first? His horns for grinding into healing dust? The hoofs to sell to Witches for potion ingredients.or the.tail.?" He found himself staring blankly at my tail.  
  
"It's sparkles you moron," I groaned.  
  
"My, how pretty," he mused.  
  
George produced a knife from under his beard. I gulped, sweating like mad.  
  
"No, please no!" I pleaded.  
  
George sighed. "Sorry kid, business is business." He licked his lips, ready to strike.  
  
"Shiny, shiny!" George was knocked on his back. The knife was taken from him. I heard gnawing and peered to the side. I wanted to laugh, there was Theo gnawing on the handle of the knife, sitting on George.  
  
"Theo.?"  
  
Theo looked up, holding up the blade. "This is shiny, like Cedric's tail!"  
  
I scowled. "I am C.and enough about the tail.Hey, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Theo threw away the blade. "This is Theo's home! Theo lives in deep swamp!" He shouted out.  
  
"Oh?" My eyes bugged. "S.s.swamp?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
I moaned. "As in.bugs and slime and bugs and frogs and fleas and BUGS?!"  
  
"Yeeeees!"  
  
"Oh great."  
  
Theo snuffed up some snot. "Would Cedric like to get his shiny tail cleaned?"  
  
I smiled. "Hey, about you cut me down first?"  
  
Theo nodded, springing off George, sinking his jaws into the rope. I plunged to the ground. My back was sore, but I was glad to be free.  
  
"Thanks Theo, so.how would you get my tail cleaned?" I asked, picking up George's torch. I shone the flame around; I couldn't see a clean pond anywhere.  
  
Theo looked a moment to chew on a stray branch. "Theo will show C a nice big shower!"  
  
"Shower.?"  
  
He led me through the woods. We left George tied up in his own trap. Theo stopped infront of a dark green curtain of twisted weeds.  
  
"Where are we? I don't see any water around here, not even sludge."  
  
Theo latched onto the weeds with his jaws and sucked them in till they were all gone. I looked away, grossed out. When I looked again I was amazed to see before me a huge waterfall. It truly was one big shower!  
  
I raced toward the lake, and dove in. I swam around, splashing occasionally. After mucking around I combed my tail with a rock till all but a few sparkles were left.  
  
"Good as new!" I declared.  
  
Meanwhile Theo sat on the dry land nearby, kicking fleas from his back. "No more shiny, shiny tail?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Too bad.C's tail was so pretty," he sighed. "Was so shiny Theo could see C's tail in dark from home."  
  
I gasped. "Wait.that's how you saw me?"  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
The next day I handed Teeny a wrapped gift. She was cautious when opening it. After removing the lid of the box she giggled with delight.  
  
"A pony.a pony sock puppet!" She slipped it on and pretended to gallop around the room naying.  
  
I watched her, smiling. "Yes.and it has a shiny, shiny tail." 


End file.
